A variety of word games exists including those which use cubes with letters thereon, tiles, or cards. Generally, it is the purpose of these games to be entertaining and to be educationally challenging to the players. In addition, where the games may be used by children, games may have a positive effect helping the child to learn to spell. Typical games simply provide a player with a certain number of letters wherein each player uses those letters to form words. In some games, the player will draw from a draw pile or letter bank, to create a word. Such games provide limited intellectual stimulation and only involve slight strategy with regard to the selection, or arrangement of letters.
A need has thus arisen for a word game that is fun to play, physically challenging, and which maintains the interest of the players to provide an entertaining and educational game.